Regalos Placenteros
by Anne Darket
Summary: Es Navidad, Seto está sumido en la soledad, pero siempre hay sorpresas agradables en esas fechas. SetoxJoey.


**Regalos placenteros**

_Por: Anne Darket_

Dedicado a nadie en especial…

¡No creas! Está hecho para ti Rei, ¡disfrútalo!

Es Nochebuena. El cielo oscuro se alza imponente sobre Domino. Las calles estrechas, abarrotadas por luces de colores, están solitarias. La gente ríe, los villancicos resuenan desde el interior de las casas, el aroma a comida recién hecha impregna el ambiente, la felicidad inunda el corazón de cada persona.

Sin embargo, en la habitación en penumbra de un alto edifico, descansa un hombre. Sus ojos azules relucen bajo el flequillo castaño, sus labios se arrugan en una mueca de asco y su entrecejo se frunce al escuchar los murmullos lejanos de las canciones navideñas. Algo en su interior se remueve, como un animal salvaje que gruñe, se agita e impide el hilillo congruente de sus pensamientos con respecto a la razón.

Suena el teléfono, es la quinta vez, pero se niega a atenderlo, como las otras veces. Con paciencia espera a que el ring pare y vuelva a sumirse en el silencio sepulcral de su oficina. Mira el reloj, marca las once diecisiete de la noche. Ríe bajito, muestra del fastidio, e incluso uno podría decir que es demencia.

Apaga la computadora apretando el botón de _Off_, no importándole el daño que le cause. Al ver la fotografía de Mokuba se siente triste. Seguramente estará celebrando en casa de Yugi Moto, con los demás pandilleros que dicen ser sus amigos, incluyendo ese tonto perro llamado Joey Wheeler. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleran por un momento, sin embargo, inmediatamente vuelve a tener el control de sus sentimientos.

Trata de olvidarse de su rostro, más no lo puede evitar. Es como cuando un chicle recién masticado se pega a la planta del zapato, es tan difícil removerlo que prefieres que se quede allí y se quite poco a poco. Así es la imagen de Joey, vívida y pegajosa.

Su rostro ligeramente rojizo por naturaleza, sus labios siempre curvados a modo de sonrisa, sus dientes blancos y parejos, sus ojos dorados eternamente expresivos y brillantes, su rubio cabello que resalta entre la población y ese cuerpo delgado, bien formado, que le provoca un suspiro.

Nadie lo nota, él no lo admite, pero en el interior sabe que lo quiere. No cómo un hermano, ni cómo un amigo cercano. Es un cariño diferente. Una mezcla extraña entre el deseo y la protección. Y cuando Wheeler lo ve, siente que se derrite aunque no lo haga.

Hoy le preguntó, un muchacho que recién había ingresado a la empresa, con quién iba a pasar la Navidad. Él, con toda la amabilidad que poseía, contestó que con su hermano. El joven, que no notó ese enojo controlado implícito en el tono de la contestación, indagó aún más en el asunto y quiso saber si no había alguien más con quién quisiera festejar ese maravilloso día. _Con Joey,_ rugió su mente con desesperación. Su expresión facial cambió radicalmente, la ira producida internamente estalló y se desdibujó de su rostro el gesto inexpresivo, dando cabida a una de enfado desenfrenado. Al momento su empleado le ofreció disculpas y se retiró apresuradamente.

Once cuarenta y ocho, faltaban doce minutos para Navidad. Se levantó con pesadez de su silla y tomó el saco colgado en su respaldo. Con cuidado cerró su oficina con llave, pronto aparecería por allí el policía que cuidaba ese piso de la empresa, así que decidió ir más rápido. Bajó por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento y se subió a su auto azul marino. Manejaba con dirección a la mansión, cuando sonó su móvil. Vio el número del teléfono, la pantalla luminosa rezaba: Moto. Maldita sea, odiaba ser perseguido por esa bola de infantes que deseaban verlo inmiscuido en sus bobas fiestas y hacerle perder el control. Allí estaría Joey, riendo melodiosamente, hablando, moviendo sus labios sensuales, incitándolo a caer en la tentación que muchas veces se había aproximado tanto, hasta el punto de casi asfixiarlo.

La gran casa estaba vacía, los adornos navideños despedían luces hermosas e inducía en su corazón un sentimiento semejante a la repugnancia. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala, debilitado por tanto pensar en el joven al que se abandonaría sin pensarlo ni un momento.

El cucú resonó en la habitación oscura, rompiendo el silencio sofocante que se generaba. Las luces en el patio cambiaron de color, ahora eran azules y en cinco minutos serían verdes y tal vez en dos horas se repetiría el proceso.

Somnoliento y decaído, cerró los ojos. Durmió, aún sintiendo la opresión en su pecho.



Ding dong.

_Tienes miedo de abrir los ojos y ver la realidad en la que vives. No trates de ocultarla, la infelicidad nubla tu alrededor, el rechazo, la falta de amigos, la repulsión que sienten hacia ti, te afecta, te hiere y agota tu energía. Ser Seto Kaiba es lo más espantoso que te pudo haber sucedido. Afróntalo, necesitas amor. Añoras tener ese calor confortable viajando por tus venas. La fama y la fortuna no te bastan, quieres algo mucho más grande y perecedero. ¿Es, acaso, el amor de Joey Wheeler lo que quieres?_

Ding dong.

_Despierta, vuelve al mundo fantasmal por el que viajas sin rumbo fijo, retorna al cruel sitio en el que habitas. Retoma tu vida cotidiana, sé frío, poderoso y rudo; ¿tienes miedo? Sueles enfrentar los problemas, por qué no ahora. Te aferras al pesimismo y tarde o temprano caerás de la nube gaseosa que a penas si soporta tu peso._

Ding dong.

El timbre sonó una tercera vez y los párpados de Kaiba se abrieron rápidamente. De un salto se paró del sillón en el que había caído rendido. Volteo al reloj antes de dirigirse a la puerta, eran las dos de la mañana. Posiblemente a su hermano se le habían olvidado las llaves de la entrada.

Abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al descubrir d quién se trataba. El anhelo creciente de amar se fortaleció.

– Hola – el simple sonido de su voz le causó escalofríos.

– Wheeler…

¿Qué más decía? ¿Qué más podía decir ante tal situación?

– No contestabas el teléfono, tu hermano estaba muy preocupado.

Se reiría por el tono que usó (reprendiéndolo), pero le fue imposible debido al nerviosismo.

– Me quedé dormido, por eso no contesté.

Seguían allí, parados en la puerta, sintiendo el aire helado enfriar sus mejillas. Kaiba aún no salía de la impresión. Joey, su amado rubio estaba allí, frente a él, hablándole con un ligerísimo y casi imperceptible timbre de preocupación. En su estómago se removió algo, era como si en el interior una parvada de palomas se alzara al vuelo.

– Estoy bien.

– Yo me estoy congelando.

Cayó en la cuenta de que no lo había invitado a pasar y estorbaba por completo la entrada. Se movió a un lado y le indicó que pasara.

– ¿Por qué has venido? – preguntó Kaiba al ver que Joey se sentaba en el sillón en el que hace sólo unos minutos había estado soñando.

– Ya te lo he dicho, Mokuba estaba preocupado. Le prometí que si al llegar la una de la mañana no respondías iría a buscarte.

Era perfecto, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Aunque le enfadó que aquélla muestra de amor la hubiera hecho por su pequeño hermano.

– Ya me encontraste y como ves, estoy bien. Deberías regresar.

– ¿No vas a venir? – esos labios irresistibles, pequeños, incitantes.

Se acercó a dónde el rubio estaba. Se paró enfrente, sus ojos estaban más lindos de lo común y su expresión dubitativa sacudía en Kaiba una sensación incierta. Repentinamente y sin pensarlo demasiado le hizo una pregunta.

– ¿Tienes frío?

Su faz se notaba pálida y no sonrosada como solía estar.

– Un poco.

Bastaron esas dos palabritas para acercar sus dedos al rostro de Joey, colocando sus manos grandes y calientes en ambos pómulos, entrando en contacto con la porción de piel fría. Suave, no había otra forma de describir su cutis, tal cómo lo hubo imaginado en un ángel. Acarició su barbilla, deslizó sus dedos hacia las orejas blancas y no pudo ni quiso contener más el expectante momento. Cerró, bruscamente, la distancia entre ambos rostros, casi se arrodilló para poder juntar sus bocas, para sentir esos labios entre los suyos, succionándolos ávidamente. Creyó, por un segundo, que lo rechazaría; no obstante, por el contrario, Joey pidió permiso para adentrarse en su cavidad húmeda y resbalar su músculo bucal por cada rincón, desde los dientes hasta su paladar.

– Cómo es que eres tan hábil en el arte de besar si nunca te he conocido una novia –dijo Joey, finalmente, después de romper la unión.

– Sólo actúe como lo suelo hacer en mis sueños.

Joey rió y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Seto sonrió sinceramente.



El final. (Viñeta EXTRA)

Uno jamás olvida la primera cita. Invariablemente de que tan buena fue la experiencia o que tan espantosa puede llegar a ser una simple salida. Joey no sabría, con exactitud, describir cómo fue. No la podría definir como excelente, pero tampoco diría que no la quiere repetir. Había tenido novias antes, pero jamás se había planteado el término de _primera cita_.

Era 25 de Diciembre, había despertado en una cama ajena, en un cuarto que no reconocía y con un cuerpo enredado al suyo, al instante recordó cuando había llegado allí. Se acurrucó en el desnudo torso de Seto, su respiración lenta y suave, sumándole el golpeteo de los latidos de su corazón, le replantearon la posibilidad de volver a dormir.

No imaginó, realmente, que cupiera la posibilidad de ser el amante de Kaiba. Pero pasó, quizá realmente estaban destinados el uno para el otro.

Los orbes azules se fijaron en él y le sonrió. En un instante sus labios volvían a fundirse, desgastándolos, chupándolos, devorándolos como si fuera agua en medio del desierto.

– Pensé que tal vez tú y yo podríamos salir.

Seto, embelesado por el roce de su boca contra las yemas de sus dedos, le miró con dulzura. Con Joey iría al infierno, lo seguiría al tortuoso infinito.

– ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos cachorro?

– ¿Cachorro?

– Así le decimos a los perritos que son hermosos.

– Yo no soy un perro – replicó divertido.

– Todo tú me perteneces, así que eres mi cachorro – dijo susurrándole al oído, apreciando el estremecimiento que estimulaba en Joey.

– ¿Y tú eres mío?

– Desde siempre y para siempre.

Alucinante, esa era la forma descriptiva más pura. La escena parecía un cliché a los ojos del gran empresario, pero le encantaba. Meloso, empalagoso, endulzante.

– Y a dónde quieres ir…

– Vayamos al campo. Mientras te bañas haré un picnic ¿de acuerdo? – dijo saliendo de la cama y jamás olvidará el berrinche que hizo Seto, que finalmente logró aplacar Joey.

– Si me sobra tiempo y tú sigues en la ducha, prometo meterme a bañar contigo.

Kaiba hizo hasta lo imposible por alargar el tiempo en el baño.



Se termina.

Resultó un fracaso. A medias. Si lo ves en retrospectiva hasta parece gracioso.

Allí estaban, los dos bajo el árbol gigantesco, empapados de pies a cabeza, oliendo a lluvia, a tierra y a jugo de manzana. La razón: llovió y no tuvieron refugio, se recostaron sobre la hierba mojada e impregnó sus ropas con el aroma tan característico del lodo y sin más que hacer, al increíble joven rubio se le ocurrió comenzar una lucha de jugo de manzana.

En gran medida esto resultó malo, las abejas no paran de seguirlos. Sin embargo, ambos reían y entre carcajadas se besaban con pasión.

En el corazón de Seto Kaiba, una semilla florecía. ¿Acaso puedes comparar el amor basado en lo material, con el amor basado en un mutuo acuerdo con otro ser? Piénsalo de nuevo, si Kaiba experto controlador de sus sentimientos no pudo, tal vez no deberías siquiera intentarlo.



Epílogo. (Tal vez te hayas equivocado en el orden y este sea el principio)

Lo vio a los ojos. Era él, se dijo. ¿Quién es? Preguntó Joey a su amigo. Seto Kaiba. Fue inevitable la atracción. Trató de hablar con él, pero era un jodido engreído. Aunque todos decían que se llevaban bien. Al menos a él lo fastidiaba con sus comentarios maleducados, a otros simplemente ni los miraba.

Supo entonces, que entre los dos estaba haciéndose cada vez más delgada la línea de la indiferencia. El amor y la pasión desenfrenada se avivaban, el proceso era rápido y seguramente en unos meses se desvanecería el rencor.

Quién apostó a que aquéllos dos terminarían juntos, deberían darles un reconocimiento de videntes.



Fin

Gracias por leer!

Bueno es un fic basado en las bonitas fiestas decembrinas que ya pasaron, pero no había tenido ni un sólo minuto para subirlo, así que bueno a penas lo ando subiendo. Espero que les guste y si pueden dejen su comentario, que eso me hace crecer como autora. Espero lahayan pasado muy bien y para los que aún están vacacionando, como yo, disfrútenlo, que pronto se terminan los días de "vagancia".


End file.
